


Moments in Time

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Het, Multi, Slash, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: A few short moments in time between various characters. Some are smutty, some are not.





	Moments in Time

A Golden Orgasm, Bronze fo Best DS9 het other 1999

-=*)]\/[(*=- -=*)]\/[(*=- -=*)]\/[(*=-

Garak and Bashir

The young man's eyes are resting on the sturdy form of his friend. Garak's back is turned to him where he is leaning against the counter at Quark's. The bar is near empty and only Morn is seated at his usual place. Even Quark seems to be missing. For once Bashir allows himself to watch Garak without the tailor noticing. The young man's eyes fill with a hunger so profound it is earth shattering. His eyes travel from the prominent neck-ridges, to the strong back and the taut buttocks and muscular thighs. Bashir swallows. When the Cardassian turns around to greet him, only the embers of the passion recently harbored there remain and the young doctor's smile is friendly and cordial… 

Garak and Bashir

The still form of his friend is resting peacefully on the biobed. Julian's heart is beating fiercely in his chest and he is fighting the nausea. He has no time to be ill or lose concentration now. His beloved friend's life is depending on it. Still, his hands are trembling slightly as he administers the hypospray. Eventually the azure eyes open to stare at the young doctor. The relief is so strong inside Julian that he can see bright spots dancing before his eyes. He cannot hold back the feelings he has for the tailor. Understanding and love greets Julian as the truth finally dawns on Garak. 

 

Dukat and Damar

Damar is standing by the door to Operations. Dukat is leaning over a console beside Major Kira, gesturing enthusiastically to make a point. Damar's heart is beating hard in his chest and the flames that flicker in his gut aren't just those of desire. His commanding officer's head is leaning merely inches away from that stubborn redhead's face. Damar clenches his fists and bites his lip. A strangled grunt escapes. Dukat lifts his head at the sound and barely suppresses the warm welcome in his eyes. He extends an arm, gesturing for Damar to join the circle around the console, asking his advice, and Kira is - for a moment - forgotten. 

Garak and Ziyal

She stands in the doorway to the tailor's shop. Her eyes are focused on its aging owner. His Cardassian features are so dear to her. The soothing voice so loved. He lifts his head to look at her and she smiles. He smiles back; the gentle smile of a father figure or a friend and the joy in Ziyal's heart lessens. She wants him and he believes her too young to even harbor such feelings. She moves closer to him and puts a hand on his arm. He lifts his gaze and meets her eyes. Understanding shows on his features and he lifts his hand to rest it on hers for a moment. The gesture is sweet and friendly, but puts up a barrier between them that she knows he will never allow her to cross. 

 

Dukat and Kira

Dukat hands rest in his lap. He watches Kira intently as she paces the space in front the desk. She is babbling on about something Damar has done to her. Dukat barely listens. He watches her slender form as she moves about. His eyes feast on the shapely legs, the broad hips and the slender waist, the soft breasts and the fire in her eyes. He wants her, and by the Guls he's going to have her - eventually. 

Garak and Bashir

The scales look so alive in the glowing light from the wormhole that opens suddenly. Garak's head is thrown back, and his face is shining with utter delight. A strangled sound escapes his lips as Julian moves further down on the sturdy body. Tentatively Julian licks his way down the muscular stomach, watching the display of feelings on the normally so closed-up Cardassian features. A feeling of utter joy centers in Julian's stomach, knowing he can bring his lover to this state… 

 

Dukat and Garak

Dukat is sitting by the eye-shaped windows on Terok Nor. His head is leaned back and his features lost in passion. His hands are clutching his knees with a force that renders his knuckles white. Royal blue eyes watch him intently as a soft moan is escaping his lips. Dukat anticipates the next touch of his lover…

Dukat and Female

A feral look is coming from the pale blue eyes of Dukat as he's standing in the middle of the floor. He is naked and the muscles on his arms are beautifully defined as his hands clutches the head of his lover, urging her on...

 

Dukat and Female

Large, gray, strong hands are roving over the female body, staying only briefly at those places she wants him so badly to touch. A soft chuckle of delight escapes his lips and his hands keep moving over the soft white skin. She lets out a soft cry. Then, finally, he takes pity on her and his hands move slowly, tantalizingly slowly over the soft, flat stomach  
downwards…. 

Garak and Bashir

Royal blue eyes fill with passion as the lithe figure leaves the tailor's shop. Garak swallows hard and closes his eyes. The young man turns around and watches his friend; a puzzled look on his face, then his face lights up with understanding. When Garak's eyes open next his friend is standing before him. His hazel eyes are filled with equal passion…

 

Kira and Dukat

Kira's eyes are empty. Steadfastly her gaze is locked on the coffin before her. She never realized, she never understood. Or maybe she did? She just couldn't handle admitting it. The ties to this man were much stronger than she had ever known, and as the coffin is moved out through the airlock her chest tightens at the thought of what could have been. Now it is too late. If only…

Kira and Dukat

A hot surge rushes through Kira's stomach. Dukat is standing with his back turned to her and she allows herself for once to admit how she really feels. Her eyes travel across his slender form. Those shapely legs and taut buttocks and finally rests on the raven-black hair. Their eyes meet in the reflection of the window. He is looking at her. He knows…

 

-=*)]\/[(*=- -=*)]\/[(*=- -=*)]\/[(*=-


End file.
